


He's A Tramp [] Lognince {ON HOLD}

by MusicAndMonsters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndMonsters/pseuds/MusicAndMonsters
Summary: Logan Darling was an upper-class guy. He'd had everything he could ever dream of his entire life. He had friends, a loving family, a warm home and first class pass into his college of choice. However, on his way to his first day of college he bumps into Roman Sanders, a common and frankly well known tramp who is going to turn Logan's whole world upside down.Logince Lady and the Tramp Au (Inspired by Anxious-Ball-Of-Sunshine on Tumblr)





	1. First Day

Logan had always been a hyperactive child, he was always bouncing around and giggling with his parents about God-knows-what. However, as time faded so did his energetic outlook on life, as he grew he became more sophisticated like his parents, stricter and - well in the words of his best friends - boring.

No more midnight snacks of ice-cream and cookies when his parents weren't looking. No more begging to sleep in his parent's bed 'Just for tonight' because of how warm and cuddly it was. No more double presents on Christmas - since that was also his birthday.

He would always remember those Christmas'. The ones where they'd celebrate his birthday in the morning and Christmas in the evening, and even though he wasn't supposed to he'd always sneak a glass of eggnog before bed as his gift to himself.

However, as mentioned, time went on and Logan grew into the striking young man he is today, getting ready for his first day of college. He scrunched his face up when his mother busy-bodied adjusting his hair; stating that, "You must make a good first impression, Logan!" To which both he and his father scoffed in unison as a response.

Logan walked over to the mirror as he adjusted his glasses and looked at himself. He wouldn't say he was a particularly dashing fellow but he guessed he'd do. He adjusted his dark brown hair which fell just above his eyebrows in a smart and controlled manner, just like the rest of him, and looked down at his outfit. It was clear what his mother's favourite colour was when you looked at him considering everything he was wearing was blue...even his socks! However, he wouldn't necessarily say it was a bad choice on his mother's behalf. His waist coat and trousers were a tailor-made shade of oxford-blue with his shirt being a lighter shade to accent him perfectly. Logan grabbed his glasses off the marble mantel piece and carefully rested them so the bridge of his glasses lined up perfectly across his nose and he gave himself a satisfied nod before facing his father who was holding out a bow tie, the same shade of oxford-blue as his suit.

A smile managed to sneak its way onto Logan's face as he excitedly took it out of his father's hands and ran over to the mirror to tie it just as he'd been taught as a child by his grandmother. Logan loved bow ties but was never allowed to wear them as his parents said they made him look silly, however Logan didn't care. In his opinion they were smart and stylish.

Logan took a deep breath and grabbed his advanced astrology textbook which had been gifted to him by his great aunt the previous Christmas as she knew his love for the study because he'd told her he was planning on studying it in further education; and with that Logan slipped his shoes on, shouted farewell to his parents and began the stroll to his college where he'd be studying about the universe for the next two years. To say he was excited was an understatement.

"Logan!" A relatively low-pitched voice called with a vague Scottish accent as he walked through his front gate causing said man to look around in hopes of locating the voice. Once he had a small, barely noticeable, smile etched onto his face as he spotted his best friend of many years Virgil. Virgil was two years older than Logan so he'd just recently finished college, however he had studied Musical Theory.

Logan walked up to his friend, adjusting his glasses and offering a small wave. "Hello Virgil." He greeted watching as his friend waved back timidly, "Might I ask how on earth you're still able to wear that thick hoodie in such weather?" Logan asked in shock, feeling like he, himself, may overheat just from looking at Virgil.

Virgil shrugged with a smirk, "Could say the same for you wit that suit you're wearing. Am shocked that it hasn't cooked you alive." He responded, his accent dripping of his tongue causing Logan to laugh.

"I guess you're right," He chuckled in agreement, "We both need to rethink our summer dress-wear." Logan and Virgil continued to walk and make mindless small-talk for a while, enjoying their stroll when a metaphorical alarm went off in Logan's head. "Say, have you seen Patton this morning?" Logan asked quizzically as he realised their hyper-active friend who was only a year older than Logan hadn't arrived yet. As if on cue frantic footsteps and out-of-breath shouts could be heard causing Logan and Virgil to stop in their tracks and turn around to see Patton racing towards them, waving his arm to get their attention. This caused Logan to sigh, in a mixture of annoyance and humour, and Virgil to snort and roll his eyes.

Once Patton had caught up, panting still as he fought to catch his breath he looked at the others with an apologetic smile, "I forgot what day it was, sorry." He wheezed slightly.

Logan looked at him with sympathy, putting his hand on the other's shoulder whereas Virgil scoffed, "You'd forget your head if it weren't attached to ya neck."

Patton nodded, a thankful smile making its way onto his flustered freckled face as he looked at Logan before giggling at Virgil's joke. "Probably." He agreed, still slightly out of breath, causing them to burst out into a fit of laughter as they began to walk towards the college again, chattering amongst themselves.

Today was going to be good, Logan could tell already.


	2. ...Of Hell

After the long and warm walk to their college Patton and Logan waved goodbye to Virgil who gave them his signature two-figured salute before walking off. Logan breathed a slow and shaky breath which caught Patton's attention causing him to smile and place a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't worry Lo. It's gonna be fine, I've been here a year and I'm fine!" He tempted, wiggling his eyebrows in shoulders with a playful smile to match causing Logan to smile softly and try to cover it with his mouth his hand but Patton had already seen it, Logan knew because his eyes lit up excitedly. "Well enjoy your class!" He giggled, Logan smiled and waved before realising Patton was heading the completely wrong direction (he'd had a tour of the place before he applied and memorised it) for his veterinary class causing him to sigh and run after him.

After finding Patton and showing him in the right direction Logan headed to his own lesson and sat down, placing his book on the table and immediately feeling out of place. Everyone here seemed to be different to him, they seemed less tense, less determined to impress their parents, less...well...terrified. He gulped nervously when one of the students, presumably leaning more towards the complete-jerk-type slapped a hand down on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Well would you look at this! Mr Perfect finally left his mansion of solitude!" He spat, almost venomous which caused Logan to flinch as the other, surrounding students laughed in agreement. "Where's dear old mummy and daddy now?" They teased, their words hitting Logan like a brick wall.

He was wrong. Logan had miscalculated what his experience would be like due to his fascination with learning new things. No, Logan wasn't in his dream learning environment. Logan was in hell. He didn't speak all day, keeping his mouth shut and head down, this concerned Patton during their lunch break when Patton had found him staring at his sandwich in a thoughtful trance, a single tear rolling down his face. When the 3 o'clock bell rung Logan jumped to his feet, grabbing his new note books he'd received from each class and darting out the school door, scanning around for Patton but instead spotting Virgil and sighing in relief.

Logan ran over to Virgil, his hair messy and his tie crooked to which Virgil's eye's widened. "Wat 'append to you?" Virgil asked, sounding genuinely concerned to which Logan shrugged, replying with a simple but morbid 'school'.

When Patton appeared, he explained that he and Virgil were off to a petting zoo so Patton could study some of the animals. Patton immediately invited Logan but the latter kindly declined, stating he had to get home otherwise his mother and father would begin to worry. The other two understood and they went their separate ways, leaving Logan to walk home with his thoughts. The walk wasn't nearly as fun or intriguing as his original journey, not without his friends or his confidence. It was dull, morbid and to top it all off it began to lightly rain which was a mild but fitting inconvenience...oh wait...never mind it was storming.

Logan began to run to get home but and ran around the last bend before miss-judging his footing and slipping across the pavement, landing on his back in a rather deep puddle. "Careful there Peanut." A deep chuckle sounded as a shadowy figure helped Logan to his feet...great now he was going to get mugged!

Logan sighed, dusting himself off, "Listen, I don't have any money on me so please just let me go on my way and I won't say a thing." He sighed, looking up to meet the eyes of someone he'd never seen before and his neighbourhood was pretty small so he should have...right?

The other man smiled softly, stepping forward a little so he was more visible and Logan wasn't sure how to react. He was taller than Logan, which was rare, and more muscular but he wasn't very surprised at that considering he'd never done any exercise in his entire life except when he had to, of course. "Don't worry I don't mean no harm." He shrugged, honestly look like a friendly giant which was a nice break from Logan's constant downhill day. "You just didn't look like you would get up from that puddle if I didn't help you." He chuckled deeply causing Logan to nod in agreement, looking away to hide his small smile.

After a moment of silence Logan adjusted his glasses on his nose, forgetting about the pouring rain. "May I ask where about it is you live? I know nearly everyone in the neighbourhood yet have never come across you." He observed, also noting the man was rather dirty, maybe he had fallen in a puddle too.

Logan's rather rational question (in his eyes anyway) caused the stranger to smirk and shrug, "That's because you said 'nearly everyone' and I'm the guy that's makes up the nearly, Peanut." He hummed causing Logan to frown and tilt his head, why did he have to be so cryptic? Logan supposed he was right.

"Why do you keep calling me Peanut?" He asked after rethinking about what the stranger had said. It was very confusing to the smaller and nerdier man.

"Because you're short." He snorted which resulted in Logan huffing and looking away as his face heated up although the rain caused him to not realise.

"I'm not short."

"Oh yes you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Logan huffed after the stranger seemed he wasn't going to give up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever it doesn't matter, I need to return home as I'm sure my parents will be wondering of my whereabouts. So, thank you for your help and company um..."

"Roman...Sanders" Roman hummed with a careless smile, "And you are?"

"Logan Darling." He replied sticking his hand out for the other to shake which he did with quite some force if Logan was being completely honest but then again, he was rather weak, physically. "Well, Roman, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see you around." Logan replied to which Roman saluted with a wink before walking away.

==== Time Skip ====

Logan opened the front door, drenched but in a better mood than he was when he left the college building. "I'm home!" He called only to get no reply...that was strange. Even if Father was working late, mother usually stayed at home, knitting or sewing. Logan took his shoes off, walking into the kitchen whilst leaving wet footprints behind him due to how wet his socks were when he found a note near the stove.:

Logan,

Your mother and I have gone to the doctor's office about the baby. It's nothing alarming or serious so don't panic, just a simple check-up so you'll be making your own dinner arrangements tonight.

Dad.

Logan sighed, sniffling slightly, as he noticed his father didn't even put 'Love from' before his name like he usually did. He knew it was irrational and that his father was probably in a rush and simply forgot but today hadn't been the best and Logan was hoping at least his mother would home so he could talk to her about it but sadly not so he got to work on making himself a stew for one, wondering what how his friends' evening was going.

Maybe this new baby was just like school and Logan was going to be let down? No. He wouldn't let himself think like that, not when his parents have wanted their own child for so long. He must treat this child like his sibling, which they were of course, and love them because his parents deserved it.


	3. Baby Luis

In the following months life was pretty much the same for Logan; in the morning he would occasionally meet with Patton and Virgil before walking to school, he went through another day of torture whilst just trying to become a scientist, he goes home, his parents barely say hi and then he goes up to his room to study and revise before falling asleep and restarting the tedious cycle. In another words, Logan's life had become well...a curse.

But today was different, today when he got home from school Logan's usual 'I'm home' was interrupted by a soft cry and his parents shushing him, causing his eyes to widen. This was highly unexpected, he didn't know his mother was that far on as she refused to talk about Logan's sibling to him.

Logan entered the living room and his eyes laid on a bundle of blankets in his mother's arms, who looked utterly exhausted, "Hello there." Logan hummed, his voice generally emotionless other than an intrigued tone. He rarely expressed emotion any more but he figured months of isolation with the occasional 'Hello.' from Patton probably did that.

Logan's father aggressively shushed him causing Logan to flinch...he only said hello. He gulped nervously and decided to stay silent, "Logan, this is your little brother, Luis." His mother whispered softly causing a soft, barely noticeable smile to form on his face at the name. "But he's sleeping so you can hold him tomorrow, okay?" She whispered, her voice never failing to calm, relax and de-stress Logan.

Logan nodded, mouthing 'Thank You' to which she winked playfully at him, before Logan headed to his room to study a little before sleeping as he wasn't very hungry so didn't fancy any dinner.

The next morning Logan decided not to bother parents as they seemed rather occupied and left the house straight away to head to school. He'd woken up late this morning so he saw Patton and Virgil for once, "Well look who's alive." Virgil snickered until Patton gasped and punched him in the arm.

"Virgil don't be so rude!" He scolded causing Virgil to huff and follow Patton, who had tackled Logan into a hug. "Oh my goodness I'm so happy to see you, where have you been? We were so worried! We asked your father about you and he said you were busy with studying but I couldn't believe you were that busy!" He rambled, not meaning to be offensive but simply happy to see his friend.

Logan tensed at the hug as it had been so long since he'd actually had physical contact with someone so he simply melted into the hug, hugging Patton back, which was a shock to the other two. "Logan, you alright?" Virgil asked cautiously but when both friends heard their younger, smarter friend sniffling they began to panic.

Patton held his tighter, rubbing his back soothingly, "Hey, it's okay Lo. We're not mad or anything. Nobody's angry, it's okay." He cooed softly whilst giving Virgil eye contact that screamed 'What do I do?!' to which Virgil shrugged, equally confused.

Logan eventually calmed down and wiped his eyes, he adjusted his glasses and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I was uh...overreacting." He sighed, running a hand through his hair causing his friends to frown.

Patton's head tilted to the right slightly as he began talking, "Logan, it's okay. Why don't you tell us what happened?" He asked softly.

Virgil, however, had a different approach as he growled protectively, "Ey, tell us Logan. If somebody's been mistreating you-" Virgil never finished his threat as Patton glared at him, signalling for him to knock it off.

Logan sighed, "It's nothing really just that this whole baby thing has left me feeling rather...abandoned." He frowned, trying to figure out how to express his emotions. "It's not like school really cheers me up either." He scoffed, causing Patton to tackle Logan into another hug. Logan stumbled slightly but managed to keep his balance, a tiny and barely noticeable smile grazing his face as he looked down at the compassionate friend. "Mother and father haven't really spoken to me in months and it's rare for me to see you guys anymore too." Logan explained and he could tell the other two felt guilty.

Patton unwrapped himself from around Logan and shared a look with Virgil before offering Logan a comforting smile, "Well why don't we hang out after school? You can tell us all about your new baby brother!" Patton giggled excitedly.

-

"A new baby?" A voice was heard from behind and Logan recognised it as Roman, he hadn't seen him since that night, Logan offered a small wave. Patton frowned, confused as to why someone such as Roman would be in this part of town and Virgil growled, defensively standing in front of Logan and Patton. "That's bad news, peanut." Roman chuckled deeply.

"Back off!" Virgil growled, poking Roman in the chest and standing on his tiptoes so he was eye to eye, nose to nose with Roman. "We aren't 'aving your kind round 'ere." He hissed at Roman who, Logan observed, was wearing the same outfit that seemed just as dirty as when they first met.

This confused Logan greatly, especially Virgil's words. "Virgil, what are you doing?" Logan questioned as Patton watched the scene unfold. "Roman means no harm." Logan explained, tugging on Virgil's hoodie sleeve to pull him away.

Virgil stepped back but continued to glare at Roman before something clicked in his head, "Oh so this is Roman?!" He questioned and in all honestly Logan was pretty scared of Virgil right now. "This is the fella that helped ya when it was raining? I didn't know tramps could do such a thing." Virgil scoffed, turning his back to Roman.

Logan looked from Virgil to Roman and saw the shock and hurt in Roman's eyes before disappearing like it was never there in the first place. "Well surprise, surprise." He smirked although Logan could tell instantly that it wasn't real. No where near. "I know it's probably a shock to the system, emo nightmare." He chuckled but Logan could tell it wasn't real.

Logan didn't have much time to fully take in Roman's looks when they first met due to the darkness the rain created but he was rather handsome in Logan's opinion. Roman wore a white...well once white flannel shirt with red suspenders and black slacks. It was quite the look, Logan thought to himself. It suited him well with his broad shoulders and light brown hair that leant more towards a dirty blonde, his deep brown eyes that Logan couldn't seem to drag his own eyes away from... "-pushed aside."

Logan frowned, tuning back into the conversation right at the end and missing Roman's whole mini-lecture. "He won't get pushed aside!" Patton gasped, allowing Logan to kind of guess what they were talking about, "His family love him." Patton defended causing Logan to sigh...did they?

Roman looked over at Logan with a raised eyebrow, "Peanut doesn't seem to think the same." He pointed out causing Logan's head to snap upwards, his eyes wide as he was caught out and he began stuttering and trying to defend himself but gave up when Roman gave his a knowing look.

Logan gulped, nervously adjusting his glasses as he decided to tell them. "I'm not their son..." He whispered. Virgil seemed to realise what Logan was saying but Patton looked confused, he opened his mouth to say something but Logan cut him off, "I'm adopted!" He shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide at the realisationof what he just said and the weight it held. "E-excuse me, I-...have to go." He whimpered before dashing off down the street, leaving his bag behind as it would've slowed him down.

He just needed to escape. From everything.


	4. The Truth

Logan didn't know how long he had been running but he didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Logan had no idea where he was at this point, he had never been this far from home because his neighbourhood had all the shops and services he ever needed.

His breath was ragged as he panted and gasped, just wanting to escape everything when he ran straight into somebody, falling onto his butt, still panting as he looked up and swallowed a lump in his throat nervously.

\---

Roman watched Logan run off and for a few moments wasn't sure how to react. He's adopted?! He thought to himself, wondering what Logan's life used to be like for him to be that affected by such a statement. Roman was adopted, in a way, and he wasn't bothered by it.

Something clicked in Roman's mind and he realised which direction Logan had run off in...this was bad. "You guys go to school, I'll get him." He assured, his eyes warm and comforting. Patton and Virgil reluctantly agreed and with that Roman dashed off after Logan, winding round corners and jumping over fences as he entered familiar territory.

Roman was taller, fitter and faster than Logan meaning it didn't take him long to catch up however, he didn't find Logan quite how he expected to.

Roman rounded a corner, getting more and more worried by the second as Logan was no-where to be found when someone ran into him at full force causing Roman to stumble backwards and the other to fall over.

He was just about to apologise to the poor soul he knocked over when he realised who it was and sighed in relief, happy to have found Logan in one piece. "For a rich kid, you can run pretty fast." Roman chuckled breathlessly as he offered Logan a hand.

Logan gladly accepted it, hopping to his feet and brushing himself off. "Why did you follow me?" He muttered, looking at the floor.

Roman, in all honesty, was taken back by the question and wasn't really sure how to answer at first. "Couldn't let you run into the wrong alleyway now, could I?" He commented causing Logan to sigh.

"I guess so." He mumbled, still avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his shirt sleeves.

Logan stared at the floor, terrified to look up and see the disgust in Roman's eyes. He wouldn't be able to live seeing the hatred that flooded his parents' eyes was also flowing through Roman's because Roman was different, Logan could tell. Roman wasn't his best friend like Virgil or Patton but he was definitely something, Logan just didn't what yet. "Logan, this doesn't make you any less of a person." Roman whispered softly, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan laughed bitterly and pushed Roman off causing him to frown in confusion. "How doesn't it? My own parents didn't even want me, they dumped me on some rich guys' doorstep and ran off. They left me in the rain all night. They didn't want me, Darling and Jim Dear don't because they've got a real child now..." Logan finally looked up and if Roman was being 100% honest...Logan looked completely broken.

Roman wasn't sure what to say so he took a deep breath and told Logan how he honestly felt, "I want you, Logan-...not like that- I meant I wanted to be your friend...you probably knew that anyway, j-just ignore that." Roman stuttered and was a shade of pink that wasn't there before.

Roman gave Logan an unsure smile and after a few moments of silence Logan burst out into laughter, it was light. It was happy. It was real. Roman raised an eyebrow suspiciously before chuckling along and before they knew it they were both laughing, clutching onto each other for support as they laughed until their stomachs hurt and Logan felt like he had abs now whilst people who passed by gave them odd and confused stares but neither of them could care. "Oh my goodness." Logan giggled, wiping his eyes. 

Roman smiled after they calmed down before looking down at Logan with a soft smile. "Would you like to go on a stroll?" He hummed as he looked at the sky and saw how clear it was.

"I'd like that." Logan nodded with a small smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Roman did the same and led the way since, after all. Logan wasn't exactly sure where he was or where he went when he ran off he just kind of...ran.

Roman nodded and began walking with Logan in close pursuit as they began to talk pointless conversation but Logan felt like every word that left Roman's mouth was important, memorable. Logan felt like Roman was his beam of hope and he was going to cling to the mucky and swoon-worthy male. "Do you ever feel...different?" Logan piped up after a while causing Roman to frown in slight confusion.

He shrugged, guessing he did feel that way before speaking up so Logan wasn't left in silence. "Yeah, I do actually. I guess I know why I'm different so I don't really think too much on it." He hummed but the frown on Logan's face proved he was conflicted in some way.

Said man turned to Roman with fear in his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking, "But what if it's a bad different? A kind of different that means nobody wants to be your friend...the kind of different that would make you leave me too?" He whispered, barely audible as he seemed to drift off talking to himself more than he was Roman.

Roman put his hand on Logan's shoulder, shooting him a warm, caring and reassuring smile because Roman knew what Logan was talking about without even saying it. He was the same after all but he had learned to embrace it unlike Logan. "Hey, me too." He comforted, "We could be different together." He joked causing the other to smile softly, nodding and leaning a little closer to Roman as they began to make their way back.

Logan was different in many ways but he still had Patton, Virgil and Roman and that's all that matters for now.


	5. A Visit

Logan and Roman arrived outside Logan's college just as students began to file out, looking for their small and energetic friend as Logan knew he was probably worrying all day...well more like hoped but same thing, right?

Patton jogged out of school, looking exhausted until his eyes landed on Logan and Roman, Logan awkwardly waved and Roman had a toothy, beaming smile. Patton gasped and bolted towards them, tackling Logan into a hug, wrapping his arms around Logan who yelped and stumbled backwards, shooting Roman a thankful smile when he steadied the other, allowing Logan to loosely hug Patton back but Patton understood that was the equivalent of the tightest hug Logan could give since he wasn't generally affectionate and was emotionally drained at this moment in time. "I was so worried!" Patton mumbled into Logan's chest, "I thought you'd ran away forever and Virgil was blaming himself and then Roman went after you and I thought he had run away with you and-"

Patton was cut off when Logan pulled them out of the hug by placing his hands on Patton's shoulders and bending his knees just slightly so they were eye-level with one another. "Patton, I'm fine and safe. I was just a little...overwhelmed and panicked which was completely irrational. I apologise for startling you all but there is no need to worry so much. After all, how could I leave you to sit alone in Biology?" Logan joked, a small smile grazing his face that grew to become more noticeable when Patton visibly grimaced at the mention of Biology which he had to take in order to peruse his veterinary dream.

Logan stood up straight (ha, straight) and both men snapped out of their 'reunion trance' when a deep cough was heard behind them. Patton looked past Logan and smiled widely, also hugging Roman who smiled softly and glanced at Logan with a raised eyebrow how simply shook his head in response causing Roman to laugh lightly. "Thank you for finding him." Patton hummed to Roman who shrugged, standing tall and proud in a heroic manner.

"Not a problem, Patton." He smirked mischievously, "I am always here to save a damsel in distress." Roman announced, winking at Logan when Patton wasn't looking.

This caused Logan to blush again which angered him at how easily Roman could have that affect on him. "I'm not a damsel in distress." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Of course you're not!" Roman scoffed, "I just saved you." He stated in an 'obviously...duh' tone.

Patton laughed at Roman's response causing Logan to roll his eyes and look away. Patton gasped again and ran off causing the other two to watch him and see he was running towards Virgil who was strolling towards school, holding Logan's bag. "Ya forgot this." He sighed, holding it out to Logan who gladly took it back.

"Thank you, Virgil. For caring." Virgil just shrugged in response, pretending not to care although Logan could see he clearly did.

"Well," Roman began, gesturing with his hands as he spoke which Logan could tell really ticked Virgil off. "I believe a certain dark and stormy night owes me an apology for being so disrespectful when our paths first crossed." Roman announced looking expectantly at Virgil.

Virgil, in response, scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I owe ya nothin'." Logan didn't want another argument to break out between the two so he thanked Patton and Virgil for their concern before dragging Roman away who, in an act of pure saltiness, waved like the king which resulted in Virgil giving him the finger and Patton scolding him.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair once he and Roman were out of earshot, "Must you tease him?" He asked, sounding exhausted from the day's events.

Roman shrugged, playfully hip bumping Logan and laughing when Logan nearly fell into a bush because of how weak and frail he was. "He was the one who violently attacked me when we first met!" He gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his chest whilst feigning offence.

Logan really couldn't be arsed with arguing with Roman, mainly because he knew he'd lose. So he resulted to the only other way he knew...childishly sticking his tongue out at Roman like Patton does to literally everyone. Roman huffed in response before they both fell into a comfortable silence whilst making their way back to Logan's home. "Thanks for walking me, it must be pretty far from where you live..." Logan observed, nervously adjusting his glasses.

Roman shrugged with a hum, "I had to make sure my damsel was safe now, didn't I peanut?" He teased causing Logan's face to flare up again as he glared at Roman who simply laughed. "Goodnight, dear." He hummed, kissing Logan's cheek before walking off and disappearing into the night.

Logan was stunned for a few seconds before snapping back to reality as he realised somebody could have seen them, they'd get arrested! Then again, he mentally reasoned, it was rather dark and Logan's porch was very sheltered and shadowed so he shouldn't focus on that...for now. 

He opened the door to find his parents rushing around, piling suitcases near the door causing him to frown, "What's going on?" He asked his mother as she noticed he was home and smiled widely, kissing his cheek. Even if it didn't hold the same warmth and gentleness as before, she noticed he was still part of the family and that made Logan feel wanted. Well that was until Jim Dear walked into the hallway and every pinch of happiness his mother and Roman had provided disintegrated, returning Logan to his usual, vacant self.

"We're going away for a few days." He announced, "Don't worry though, Aunt Valarie will be staying to care for the baby so you just care for yourself like usual and we'll be back next Friday." Logan's heart dropped at that...Friday?! That's 6 days with his Aunt and cousin. This was going to be...interesting at the least.


	6. A Visit Pt.2

Logan huffed as his parents waved goodbye, driving off to the airport which meant he was alone with Aunt Valerie and Damien...ugh Damien. The kid was only a few years younger than Logan and he was the embodiment of the devil and what made it even worse was whenever Damien did something dumb Logan was the one to get the blame.

Valerie walked into the house, not even glancing at Logan as she dumped her bags into his arms. “Dinner will be at 1800 every day, if you’re late you miss it.” She stated before walking upstairs rambling about how she couldn’t wait to see the baby.

Logan sighed and adjusted his grip on the over-sized luggage bag that looked like something Ms. Poppins from down the road would own, maybe she made it. Logan carried it to the spare bedroom and ran a hand through his hair, sighing when he noticed Damien stood at his feet. He looked down, giving him the best fake smile, he could muster, “Hello, Damien. How are you?” He asked sweetly only for the kid to stick his tongue out at Logan and run off.

The older of the two, sighed and decided to hibernate in his room for the rest of the day and try to meet up with his friends in the morning because he couldn’t stay around his aunt and Satan any longer than he had to.

\--

When morning rolled around Logan grabbed his glasses, placing them on is nose and was immediately met with the cries of Luis. Panic ran through him and leapt out of bed and dashed into his nursery to find he was fine. Just a little lonely. “I know how you feel, little guy.” Logan hummed as Luis held Logan’s finger in his tiny hands, eyes wide with wonder. Logan picked him up for the first time, cradling him softly in his arms and humming his mother’s favourite tune. “This isn’t as bad as Jim Dear makes out.” He chuckled when Luis began babbling and reaching for Logan’s glasses.

The moment was interrupted by an outraged, horror-filled gasp causing Logan to whip his head around and see Valerie looking at the two brothers with wide, fearful eyes. “What are you doing!?” She screeched causing Luis to start crying again. “Oh, look what you’ve done now! You’ve scared the poor thing.” She took Luis out of Logan’s arms who stood there with confusion and hurt in his eyes. “Just go away.” The aunt sighed, dismissing Logan with a wave.

Logan reluctantly left the room and decided to go on a walk to clear his head but before he could even leave the house he heard a shatter downstairs and his heart dropped, that came from the living room...his mother’s vase! Logan dashed into the living room, breathing heavy as his heart was pounding in his chest. Not the vase. Not the vase. Anything but the vase!

When he burst into the living room, sliding across the wooden flooring as he came to stop, his eyes met Damien’s who was stood next to the flawlessly painted china that was delicately covered in dark blue flowers. “W-what did you do?” Logan stammered, his eyes wide as he slowly approached the broken porcelain. He vaguely recalled Damien run off but he couldn’t care less.

He bent down and picked up one of the shards, twirling it slowly as tears pricked his eyes. The only thing his real mother had ever given him...destroyed. His breathing and heart rate were still at concerning levels as he began to pick the pieces up, luckily it wasn’t too badly broken. Maybe he could glue it back together?

He put the shards in a small dish and put them out of reach before shrugging his coat and shoes on, ignoring his aunt who was demanding him to explain why he broke the vase. Even when she could see how upset Logan was she still believed her son was innocent? Logan didn’t dwell on it but rather walked across the street, knocking on Virgil’s door with a shaky fist.  
When Virgil opened the door he certainly wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a seething Logan who looked like he was either going to punch someone or have a breakdown any second. Virgil stood aside, letting Logan inside and hung his coat up for him. “Why don ya sit down?” He offered to which Logan thanked him and sat on Virgil’s sofa, his head in his hands as he stared at the floor in thought.

Virgil lived alone, he was old enough and besides his parents hated him so they gave him his fortune and told him to get lost. That didn’t seem to bother Virgil, considering his parents were the richest in the town so as long as he continued working and spent his money wisely he wouldn’t exactly be knocked down a class any-time soon.

Said Scottish man walked over to the wall where his phone was and dialled Patton’s home, explaining the situation...well what he knew of it anyway which was that Logan was pretty upset and Patton should come and help Virgil’s ass.

——

20 minutes later and there was a knock at the door causing Virgil to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he patted Logan’s back and went to answer it.

He swung the door open and sighed in relief when he saw Patton, he relief was short lived when he saw Roman stood behind him. “Oh no ya don’t!” He objected, putting a hand on Roman’s chest and pushing him back slightly, “I ain’t letting you in my house.” He stated glaring up at Roman who glared back down at him.

“I’m here to help Charlie Frown!” Roman sassed back in response to which Virgil scoffed. He honestly had no idea what Roman was saying but he guessed it was an insult.

Both men were snapped out of their senseless bickering when they heard a quiet voice from behind Virgil, “What are you guys doing here?” He frowned confused and anybody is a 12ft radius of Logan could tell he was no in the best of mood. His hair was a mess and glasses were askew on his face which was red and blotchy. Not to mention he wasn’t wearing his usual suit but just a t-shirt and trousers.

Virgil saw the worry and concern etched into Roman’s face but didn’t have much chance to react because he was pushed out the way So Roman could get to Logan. “Oh yeah, walking right in. Fine by me.” He grumbled causing Patton to giggle as he dragged Virgil to the kitchen to give Logan and Roman some space.

Roman placed his hands on Logan’s forearms, trying to look into his eyes to get some sort of explanation but Logan refused to look up from the floor. “Logan...what happened?” Roman cooed softly, using one of his hands to gently run his hands through Logan’s hair.

Logan leant against Roman and he felt safe which was a rare occurrence but for some reason being stood in Virgil’s hallway, leaning into Roman’s chest whilst he had one arm wrapped around Logan’s waist with the other playing with his hair...Logan felt at home. He felt safe. Warm. He even dared to say loved. “It’s my cousin.” Logan whimpered, his voice scratchy from not being used.

Roman continued to play with Logan’s hair, humming a soft note as recognition that he was, in fact, listening. “Well...my birth mother left this china vase behind for me and today he smashed it.” Logan could feel himself getting choked up again as his voice broke when he spoke. “He-...He had no motive. He just decided to break the one thing valued the most, Roman!”

Logan hadn’t even realised he was crying until he felt the pad of Roman’s thumb wipe his tears away, whispering soft reassurance to Logan to calm him down, which it did.

Roman asked Virgil if Logan could stay over for the night and Virgil agreed so the four friends sat on Virgil’s sofa, in front of the fireplace, and told each other funny stories and some embarrassing ones too as Patton accidentally told them about the time Virgil had fallen asleep at a wedding and had to be carried upstairs by the hotel staff which caused Logan and Roman to howl with laughter as Virgil had some rather...colourful things to say to them all.

Eventually Logan fell asleep, curled up to Roman and didn’t even question Patton and Virgil’s views on it die to his exhaustion but when Roman expressed his worry to the other two they explained how even if the world didn’t accept what Logan and Roman had (whatever it was because Roman himself wasn’t entirely sure) they did and they weren’t angry or ashamed to call the two love-birds their friends.


End file.
